Hard to Love Him
by MorphineGirl82
Summary: Phoenix is Jeff's valet. When he unexpectedly kisses her and then cant tell her his feelings, she turns to his brother Matt who she also likes. When Matt and her finally get togethor how will Jeff react? Will he try to take back the girl he lost?
1. The Kiss

"Arson!" A young boy called as he ran after the auburn haired girl in front of him.

"What Jake?" 'Arson' turned around and snapped at the boy.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She turned to look at the boy, who's eyes had begun to well with tears.

"Jake don't cry, I just wish you would call me by Phoenix and not my ring name." Phoenix said as she pulled the young boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry sissy. I just wanted to wish you luck." Jake mumbled as he pulled his face away from her shoulder.

"Thanks little man." Phoenix grumbled as she turned to head back towards "her" superstar.

"What took you so long?" The rainbow haired warrior grumbled as Phoenix appeared at his side.

"My little brother wanted to wish me luck so don't give me your attitude, or I'll go valet for your brother." Phoenix said angrily as she turned to look at Jeff.

"You're not the one that needs luck. You don't do anything." Jeff said as he walked out to his music, Phoenix's arm in his.

Phoenix smiled the best she could as Jeff led her down the ramp. As she entered the ring, she went to the middle and watched, with forced excitement, as Jeff did his usual entrance.

Jeff hoped off the tope rope and walked over to Phoenix where, for some reason unknown, he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Surprise registered across Phoenix's face as she raised and eyebrow, hoping for an answer.

Jeff didn't meet her gaze as he stared out into the crowd while waiting for his opponent. Phoenix slid out of the ring, but could not make herself turn away from Jeff.

'That wasn't supposed to happen..' Phoenix kept thinking to herself. It was when Jeff finally met her gaze that Umaga's entrance music started. Phoenix snapped her head towards Umaga, breaking her stare with Jeff.

'Good luck asshole.' Phoenix thought as she heard the bell ring and the match started.

Jeff started the match by punching Umaga in the face. The Samoan Bulldozer didn't flinch and Jeff ran towards the ropes. Jeff's body slammed into Umaga's as he attempted a clothesline.

Phoenix cringed and looked away as Umaga then took the upper hand. Umaga gave Jeff a DDT, leaving Jeff laying in the middle of the ring. Umaga looked down at him for a few seconds before climbing to the top of a turn buckle.

Umaga leapt from his post and Phoenix's face had a look of worry on it. Just as Umaga's body was about to land on Jeff, Jeff was able to roll out of the way.

Phoenix began jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Jeff clambered to his feet, slowly. He looked down at Umaga before quickly turning and climbing up a turn buckle. At the top, he took a quick second to make sure Umaga hadn't moved. 

Jeff then leaped from the turn buckle and executed a perfect Swanton, right onto the mat.

Phoenix's face showed hurt as Jeff clutched his back in pain. Umaga grabbed Jeff by the throat and readied himself to give Jeff a Samoan Spike. As Umaga's thumb made contact with Jeff's throat, Phoenix's hands covered her mouth, in shock and terror.

Jeff fell hard to the mat and Umaga quickly pinned him. The ref counted to three and the bell rung. Phoenix couldn't hear anything as she climbed into the ring to "check" on Jeff.

Jeff lay in the ring groaning in pain as Phoenix made her way towards him. She helped him up, out of the ring, and towards the back. All the way, Jeff clung to her, with one hand on his back and the other around her shoulders.

Phoenix hand one hand wrapped around is wrist and the other on the upper half of his back as she helped him backstage. 

"So Jeff…" Phoenix began once they entered his quiet locker room.

"Why did you kiss me out there?" She asked calmly, while looking into his eyes.

Jeff gave her a confused look, almost as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play stupid. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Phoenix said, trying not to get all worked up.

"I don't know why I did it." Jeff said as he turned away from her.

-Jeff's POV-

"I don't know why I did it." I said to Phoenix as I turned away from her. I didn't want her to see that I was lying. Truth was, I wanted to be with her, to kiss her like that every day. But deep down I knew it would never work out, she didn't like me that way.

-Normal POV-

Phoenix turned and walked out of his locker room as fast as she could. She didn't want Jeff to see her cry.

"Hey darlin'." Phoenix turned as she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Matt!" Phoenix practically screamed as she threw herself into his arms. 

"Whys a pretty girl like you cryin'?" He asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Jeff… He kissed me and when I asked him about it he said he didn't know why he did it." Phoenix managed to get out. She could fee the anger radiating of the man standing before her.

"Why are you letting it bother you?" Matt asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Because I like him and for a moment I thought he liked me too." Phoenix said as she buried her face in Matt's shoulder, the tears beginning to fall harder.

"You don't need anyone but me sugar." Mat whispered in her ear, holding her closer to him.


	2. The Right Choice?

"Thanks Matt." Phoenix said into his shoulder as a small smile appeared on her face.

'I may like you too, but you're still not him.' She thought to herself as she felt Matt kiss the top of her head.

-Matt's POV-

I kissed the top of her head and inwardly cursed my brother. I felt Phoenix begin to pull away from me and for a moment I wanted to stop her.

I hated the fact that my brother had managed to find a way to get her so upset. I knew she really liked him, but I also knew that she had feelings for me too.

-Normal POV-

"Phoenix, just know that I'm always here, even if you aren't mine." Matt said, whispering the last part with a sad tone.

"Matt I love both you and Jeff. It's just I don't think I could ever choose one over the other." Phoenix said as she looked up into Matt's eyes.

"No one is asking you to choose. The answer should be obvious. I like you, you like me. We should be together." Matt spoke, looking from his feet to Phoenix's eyes.

Phoenix looked at Matt almost as if she didn't know what to say.

"Matt…" She trailed off, biting her lip, trying desperately to think of something to say.

She lifted her gaze to look at Matt and just as she was about to say something to him, he brought his lips crashing down on hers. Matt wrapped his arms securely around her waist and met her lips with his tongue.

He silently begged for entrance and smiled when she complied. His smile got even bigger as Phoenix wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

-Jeff's POV-

I watched the two of them kiss, their arms around each other, both looking truly happy. It made my blood boil, she should be mine, not his.

I walked out of my hiding place and towards my car.

"How could he do that to me?" I asked the air in front of me.

"He knew I liked her. But obviously she likes him not me." I mumbled to myself. I walked with my head down and tried to find a rock I could kick.

"You know what? Let him have her. She deserves him anyway." I muttered to myself as I unlocked my car and got in the driver's seat.

-Normal POV-

Phoenix pulled away from the kiss and looked at Matt. She could see the love he had fro her in his eyes and she smiled.

'Maybe I'm making the right choice.' She thought to herself as she laced her fingers with Matt's and exited the arena.

"So does this mean that you and I are together now?" Matt asked hopefully and Phoenix took a moment to think about it.

"I will give us a chance." Phoenix said as she turned to Matt and smiled. He smiled right back at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Matt opened the door of his car for her and watched as she climbed in. He shut her door and quickly rushed over to the driver's seat where he got in and started the car.

"So would you like to get something to eat, or would you rather go back to the hotel?" Matt asked as he proceeded to pull out of the parking garage and towards the exit.

"Lets go to Dunkin Donuts!" Phoenix practically yelled as Matt almost passed one.

"Do you have a donut fetish I should know about?" Matt asked sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. But I do have a coffee fetish. Coffee now!" She said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Okay what kind of coffee do you want?" Matt asked as he pulled up through the drive-thru.

"A iced caramel coffee thing.. With a bagel please?" Phoenix said and smiled when she heard him order what she wanted.

'Maybe this wont be so bad.' Phoenix thought to herself as she looked at the silhouette of the man sitting next to her.


	3. The Dream

Phoenix sighed as she climbed into her bed that night. Unfortunately for her though, she had to share a room with Jeff. The good thing was, it had two separate beds.

Phoenix wasn't really popular with the other divas, so she usually ended up rooming with one of the superstars.

"So I saw you and Matt." Jeff stated out of nowhere.

"What's it matter to you?" Phoenix asked, turning her back to him as she rolled over.

"I just don't want to see either of you hurt. I mean you don't travel with him, you travel with me. And that could be very hard for the both of you." Jeff said and Phoenix shut her eyes tightly. What he said was true.

"Jeff don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to your brother. I'm not Amy." Phoenix said as she brought up Matt's past love.

"Just promise you wont hurt him." Jeff whispered as he wished he could kiss her again.

"I wont now let me go to sleep. All the coffee I had is wearing off." Phoenix mumbled as her eyes got heavy and she soon drifted off.

_Phoenix walked fast. She was trying to get away from him and what he wanted. It was as she was walking that she took a wrong turn and ended up down an alley. She came to the brick wall that signaled a dead end and turned around, she was scared. She watched as the man that had been following her go closer, the moonlight reflecting off of the blade he held in his hand. She swallowed hard and prepared herself to scream, but it never came. She opened her mouth over and over again, but nothing came out._

_Her follower stepped into the light and that was when she saw him. Jeff._

"_If I cant have you, no one can." He said, a devilish smirk on his face as he plunged the knife into Phoenix's stomach._

Phoenix woke with a start, her hand instinctively shot down to her abdomen where she expected blood. Luckily for her, none was there.

'It just seemed so real.' She thought to herself as she looked over at Jeff's bed to find him still there, sleeping. A knock at the door frightened her, causing her to jump and land on the floor.

"Who… Who is it?" She called out, her voice a little shaky.

"It's Matt. Are you okay?" Matt called, answering through the door. Phoenix sighed out of relief and got up to let him in.

"You scared me half to death." Phoenix stated as he opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Didn't mean to. Just thought I would bring you some coffee and then wake up my brother so you didn't have to." Matt said, smiling back at her before placing a kiss softly on her lips.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the cup of coffee and began to sip it slowly while sitting back on her bed.

"So how do you plan to get the sleeping log up?" Phoenix inquired as she motioned to Jeff.

"Oh you'll see." Matt said as he walked into the bathroom. He came back with a bunch of towels.

"So you're going to smother your brother with towels? I always thought a pillow would work better." Phoenix said as she took another sip of he coffee.

"Ha ha very funny. Just to let you know these towels are soaking wet." Matt said before placing them on the edge of the bed. He picked one up and wrung it out right over Jeff's face.

Jeff shot up as soon as the cold water made contact with his face. He glared at his brother and then at Phoenix who had begun to laugh wildly at the look he gave her.

"It's not funny." He growled as he climbed out of bed and stormed into the bathroom angrily.

"Yes actually, it is." Phoenix said as she continued laughing, yet being very careful not to spill any of her coffee.

"Shut it. You're a bitch." Jeff yelled back from behind the bathroom door and they heard the shower turn on.

-Jeff's POV-

"Shut it. You're a bitch." I yelled to Phoenix from inside the bathroom as I turned the shower on and tried to remember the dream I was having.

All that came to mind where her curves as she pressed her body to mine and kissed me with her soft full lips.

'She may be a bitch, but she's beautiful.' I thought to myself as I climbed into the shower and began to get ready for the flight ahead.


	4. Matt's Choice

-Normal POV-

Phoenix sighed as she took another sip of coffee and watched as Matt began to clean up the mess he had made. She heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and for some reason couldn't take her eyes off the door.

"Come here." Phoenix said as she held out a hand towards Matt who cocked an eyebrow before walking towards her.

"What can I do for you darlin'?" Matt asked as he stood in front of her.

"Give me a kiss?" Phoenix asked and she smiled when she saw Matt nod his head. He bent down and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Phoenix smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it.

"Would you two quit it? Or at the very least get your own room." Jeff said as he stepped out of the bathroom and Phoenix pulled away from Matt.

"You're just jealous Jeff." Matt said as he went and slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Phoenix I need to have a private conversation with my brother. Can you please leave?" Jeff asked motioning towards the door and Phoenix just nodded her head, not really sure of what else she should do.

-Jeff's POV-

I watched as Phoenix left and then shut the door.

"Of course I'm jealous Matt!" I screamed at my brother who looked as if I had just punched him in the face.

"Why?" He asked as if he didn't already know the answer. He knew I had kissed Phoenix and now he was asking stupid questions.

"Because I like her and you took her." I said as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Why didn't you answer her when she asked you about that kiss then?" Matt asked me and I looked at him for a few moments.

"Because I wasn't sure how she felt about me. We always fight and I just thought that…" I trailed off, not really knowing where I was going with this.

"You thought what Jeff? That she would sit around and wait for you to make the first move? I'm sorry you missed out, but I'm happy with her and I'm not going to give that up for you." Matt yelled at me as he stood up from the bed enraged.

"But would you give it up for her?" I asked him and watched as surprise registered across his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked me and I kept my gaze locked with his own.

"If she said she wanted to be with me, would you let her go so she could be happy?" I asked and waited for his answer. I could tell Matt was deep in thought, he kept his gaze locked on my own, but it was as if he had spaced out.

"I would let her go. I could never make her stay with me. Even if it was you who she wanted to be with. It would kill me to see the two of you together, but if it made her happy.. I suppose I could live." Matt said and I smiled a little bit at hearing my brothers words.

-Phoenix's POV-

I sat out in the hall, my mouth open in disbelief at what I had just heard.

Jeff likes me, but he's too afraid to admit it. Is he waiting for me to make the first move?

I let this question race through my head.

And then that was when the thoughts started coming.

_I'm with Matt though. I cant really want to leave him for Jeff, can I? That would be wrong though. I like Matt. Not just as a friend either, there is definitely a connection between use I can feel it. But what if I am supposed to be with Jeff? Who would this hurt more? Me or Matt?_

I snapped out of my thoughts as the door to the room opened and a now fully clothed Jeff walked out and right past me. He winked at me before pushing the button for the elevator.

I got up from my seat on the floor and walked into the room to find Matt with his head in his hands.

-Normal POV-

"Phoenix we need to talk." Matt said as Phoenix took a seat next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to continue.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together. I mean you obviously have feelings for Jeff and he likes you. I don't want another situation like what happened with Amy and I. I cant go through that again." Matt said as he got up from his seat and walked out of the room, leaving Phoenix sitting there alone.


	5. Hurting

Phoenix sighed to herself as she looked at the hotel room door. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Matt had just broken up with her because he thought that she wanted Jeff.

Looking at the floor Phoenix tried to decide what to do. It was then that she heard her phone go off.

Opening it up she saw she had a new text message from Jeff.

_What did Matt say to you?_

Phoenix shook her head and didn't even bother to reply. She didn't feel like dealing with him right now. She knew that he knew what Matt had said. He just wanted her to repeat it for him.

Her phone began to ring and Phoenix picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked, not even bothering to look at the caller id.

"_What did my brother say to you?" _She heard Jeff's unmistakable voice on the other line and she sighed.

"Jeff. You know what he said. Bye." Phoenix hung up her phone. She threw it across the room before laying back on the bed.

She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. She rolled over and actually got under the blankets. Laying her head on the pillow she closed her eyes again. All she could think about though was the look Matt had on his face when he said those things to her.

He had a look that was mixed between sadness and anger.

Phoenix's phone went off yet again and now she was getting pissed. She felt horrible after what happened between her and Matt. She had liked him and he thought she was going to be like Amy.

Phoenix let the phone ring, it was playing the tone that she gave specifically to Jeff. She didn't want to talk to him right now.

It was when Broken Hearted Soul started playing that Phoenix jumped off the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, out of breath.

"_Phoenix, can we talk?" _Phoenix smiled as she heard Matt's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah do you want to meet somewhere?" Phoenix asked and waited for an answer.

"_No. I just thought I should tell you that Jeff really does like you and you should give him a chance."_ With that Phoenix was met with the dial tone. She frowned as she realized what had just happened.

"Why me?" She asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling of the hotel. She climbed back into her bed and curled up. She let the tears begin to fall as she cried herself to sleep.

-Jeff's POV-

I walked into my hotel room and looked over at Phoenix who was obviously asleep. I walked around her bed until I could see her face. I could tell she had been crying and I felt horrible for that reason. I was the one that had to talk to Matt. But I did it for the both of us. She would realize that later after she had been with me.

Right? I mean I thought she liked me but could I have been wrong?

I moved a strand of hair out of her face and she shifted herself under my gaze. God was she beautiful.

"Phoenix." I said her name as I shook her shoulder. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to comfort her for the pain that was caused because of what I said to my brother. I know it hurt her.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me, before glaring.

"What do you want?" She asked as she sat up against the head board.

"To talk to you." I said as I looked at her and sat on the edge of the bed.


	6. Another Chance

"And what could you possibly want to talk about?" Phoenix asked me as her eyes glared daggers.

"Listen, I didn't force Matt to break up with you.." She cut me off before I could even finish my explanation.

"No you didn't force him, but you told him you liked me. He knew my feelings for you were stronger than the ones I had for him. He wasn't going to let me stay with him knowing that you returned those feelings. You're just an asshole Jeff, out to make sure everything is yours." She said, turning her face and burying it in the pillow next to her.

"Now that's not true. I care for Matt deeply…" Once again she cut me off.

"If you cared for him you would have let us continue our relationship. He likes me just as much, maybe even more than you do and you had to tear all of it out from under him." I glanced down at the floor as I let her words sink in. What she had said was true. Matt did have strong feelings for Phoenix. I made him give up what they had so I could be happy. I stood up silently and left room, not once turning around to look at Phoenix.

-Matt's POV-

I slowly stepped out of the shower and looked at my face in the mirror. I looked like shit. Breaking up with her for my brother was hard. But in the end I knew she would be happy, happier with him than she could ever be with me.

I heard my cell phone go off, but didn't bother answering it. I just wanted to be alone right now. Well I didn't exactly want to be alone, I would much rather be with Phoenix. But I knew that by now her and Jeff were probably getting ready to go out or something of the sort. It killed me to know this too.

I got dressed and exited the bathroom. Picking up my cell I realized the call I had missed had been my brother. I listened to his voicemail without saying a word.

-Jeff's POV-

"Matt listen, I was just talking to Phoenix and I realize now that what I said to you and what you did was wrong. She may like me, but she has feelings for you too and when I looked at her today I realized that by you ending things with her she really was hurt. I also know now that I'm a selfish asshole and that you do a lot of things at my expense even though they aren't what you want. I'm sorry Matt and I hope that you can fix things with Phoenix. Please don't let me stand in the way of you being happy." I hung up the phone after leaving him a message and let a tear slide down my cheek.

-Phoenix's POV-

I heard a knock on the hotel room door and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Who is it?" I called through the wooden door and waited for an answer.

"It's Matt. Can we talk?" He called back. My heart skipped a beat and I opened the door wide enough to let him in.

I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, my hands shaking slightly as I looked up into his eyes.

"Us. I want us to get back together. I miss you and I realize what I did was because it was what Jeff wanted, not what I wanted. I know what I want and that's to be with you as long as you'll take me." I looked up at Matt, my mouth open in shock a little. I didn't know what to say. My body reacted on its own as I suddenly stood up and flung my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Of course." I whispered into his ear before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.


End file.
